1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a contact for use in a zero insertion force (ZIF) pin grid array (PGA) socket, and particularly to a contact which provides maximized ZIF space and enhanced normal force for a complementary pin of a PGA device.
2. Related Art
Sockets are generally mounted on circuit boards for reception of electronic devices therein. The electronic devices electrically communicate with circuit traces on the circuit board via the sockets. During initial insertion of a pin grid array (PGA) device into a PGA socket, zero insertion force (ZIF) is desired to minimize the risk of damage to the device or the socket.
Contacts of a ZIF PGA socket are generally of two kinds. One kind has a double-beam structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,530 and 5,123,855. That is, a pin of a PGA device is sandwiched between double beams of a corresponding contact of a socket, for establishing electrical and mechanical engagement therebetween. The other kind has a single-beam structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,101 and 5,489,218. That is, a pin of a PGA device is sandwiched between a single beam of a corresponding contact of a socket and a sidewall of the socket, for establishing electrical and mechanical engagement therebetween.
A single-beam contact generally occupies less space within a socket than a comparable double-beam contact. Thus a single-beam contact can provide increased density of contacts within a socket. When more contacts can be provided within a given space, improved high speed and high frequency signal transmission can be attained.
However, conventional single-beam contacts do not have enough elasticity to reliably maintain connection with pins of PGA devices after prolonged periods of use.
An improved contact for a ZIF PGA socket is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.